Dear Dairy
by Misz Laidback much
Summary: a One Shot made for someone* ENJOY reading it


this story i made for someone ^^ normaly i don't do this because i'm lazy as hell -_-

* * *

as always i do not own One Piece

* * *

_**Dear **__**dairy.**_

_**It's been far **__**too long, that I have written in my dairy. But I will make it up by writing down, the things that where happening lately**__**. **_

_**We**__** just left Water 7.**_

_**And met a few strange pirate**__**s and bounty hunters. Then we ended up in the middle of nowhere. In a maze of icebergs! The notorious Bounty hunters hobby was stealing pirate flags… and stole our flag too... well Maya and luffy where beyond 'pissed off'. So we did what we needed to do… fooling the two idiots into believing that our flags where save and sound. And yesterday… well yesterday I …I-I saw Zoro training without a shirt! And I was staring at him with a flushed face… **_

_**Maya caught me staring... so I did what I needed to do… **_

_**I knocked her down with a piece of wood and ran for my live and hid my self. Well Robin told her where I was. I never feared for my live as for that day! Thank god! That she was distracted with a barrel Luffy found. The only weird thing is that a piece of firework exploded. And Maya said it was a trap and that she got a 'huge-pain-in-the-ass-bad-feeling' to quote her words. **_

_**Well**__**, what I have learned today is never think lightly of Maya's **_

_**Huge-pain-in-the-ass-bad-feeling**__**. **_

_**Why? You ask… well because I'm right now running away from…**_

"RUN! RUN FASTER!" I heard Maya screaming, wile running like a madman.

"I'M RUNNING AS FA- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.'' I can feel my legs burning. But I ignored the pain and ran faster than I did before.

"THEY ARE RUNNING FASTER NOW! HOW THE HELL CAN ZOMBIES RUN SO FAST!"

As I was running behind Maya, trying to ignore the screaming voices from the zombies.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"STOP RUNNING YOU BASTARDS!"

I saw Maya looking behind her while flipping the zombies off. "LIKE HELL SHIT HEADS! DIE." When she finished that sentence, she did not look where she was running. And freaking fell on her face.

She fell long out, sliding on the ground legs up and face first. "Puffht...WAHAHAHHA." I continued running like a headless chicken nearing Maya, Holding my stomach with my hands crying while laughing.

"WHAT! Are you LAUGHING AT?" she grabbed my ankle and tripped me… making me fall on the ground ungracefully long out, face first. Just like how Maya went... "Who's, laughing now…he!" I felt my forehead throb as my knees and hands. They where definitely bleeding.

_**Just great, more scars**__**...**_

Maya cleaned off any dirt that was present on her. Dusting off her hands she stood tall facing the zombies, pointing at them with her finger.

"I WILL KILL YOU, DEAD!" The zombies stopped running and looked at her with an are-you-stupid? Face.

I slowly raised my self from the ground. Dusting of my hands and striated my cloths.

"They… are zombies Maya..." I said with a blank look.

"Oh… yeah… got in the moment I guess…" she looked at me with a small grin. She grabbed my hand in a swift movement. And then she started to run, while pulling me with her. "We need a place to hide!" Maya screamed at me. "And find the rest of the crew!" I nodded and looked around me to find a hiding place. Again ignoring the screams…

"STOP RUNNING!"

"LET ME EAT YOU!"

"AAARGGWWUHWA!"

"AAH!… JOHN FELL!"

"TO YOU'RE LEFT!" I screamed. And she took a sharp left with a sliding, she continued running in the small ally way that we slide into.

Maya looked behind her, looking for any following zombies.

"Maya! MAYA WALL!"

"Wha-?...SHIT!"

I saw the wall getting closer; I tried to stop us from getting hit. By trying to stop running and pulling Maya with me to a different direction… only it was too late.

Darkness slowly took half of me over. And I felt my self getting numb to the world. And god! The pain! ….

"damn you zombies… DAMN! You Maya!" I growled at her with the little strength I had...

"B…b-bite me...e…i-I…took…mo...Re…h...it...than…you!" she struggled with the words out of pain, passing out when she finished her sentence. Right after her… I passed out…

_**~~~~~~~~a few minutes hours or days what is it~~~~~~~**_

"Guuhg…uhhmmm." _what is this? It feels nice…soft, is this a bed_? I tried to open my eyes but they where heavy. I moved around and heard the bed creek.

_Ow ow ow ow ow! My head!_

"You shouldn't move to much Yuki-san, you have a concussion." A smooth voice told me. I couldn't recognize to whom that voice belongs to, until I heard a little sound of paper being flipped like in a book.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"How long have I been out?" I tried again opening my eyes and it worked. The first thing that I saw was that the lights where out. Only a small light of a candle in the corner of the room was lit, I looked outside a porthole from my bed and I was surprised by how dark it was outside.

_It__ must be around dinnertime_.

"Half a day." She said in a calm voice "We fought a shibukai, and when the fight was over, we noticed you and Maya-chan where gone. So we looked for you two." I turned over to my other side, to look at Robin when she spoke. And I was kind of surprised to hear that a shibukai was present on that god forsaken island. "Wait, half a day! Where is Maya? Is everyone oke!" I sat up strait real fast, and immediately regretted it because my head started to throb painfully.

"Ow, ow ow my head…it hurts." I laid back down on my bed. Slowly to prevent any more damage to my brain. It worked… the pain went away a little.

I heard a book being placed down on a table, it made me turn to Robin and I saw her leaving her seat.

"I need to call chopper, I will be right back. And yes we are all fine." She said with a smile. She left the room leaving me alone; I looked around again and saw that I was not alone… Maya was sleeping in the corner; the bed was near the chair Robin sat in. I sighted and slowly tried to sit up strait again, without causing some unwanted pain.

"I wonder how Zoro is… knowing him he would have overdone himself."

I removed my covers and settled my feet on the floor; I slowly rose on my feet, making sure that I don't inflict any kind of pain or dizziness to my self.

"Where are you going moron?"

I turned around and saw Maya sitting in her bed. Yawning while stretching her arms. "YOU!" I walked over to her in a swift fast movement. "BECAUSE YOU DID NOT LOOK WHERE YOU WHERE GOING!" Maya watched me wide eyed, struggling with the bed sheets as they where tangled around her legs. She jumped out of her bed falling on her stomach crawling towards the door.

"OH! NO YOU DON'T!"

I ran after her when she managed to free her self from the sheets and ran out of the room towards the deck; I sprinted after her ignoring the throbbing pain in my head.

"HELP ME! SHIT-HEAD IS TRYING TO KILL ME…THAT RHYMED!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I stopped to dodge a flying barrel that was coming at me. I continued running after her while jumping over a sleeping skeleton. She took a sharp turn to the right. And I went after her, while making a sliding to avoid the thrown Usopp "OI!" I ignored his screams of pain

"YOU BASTARD! THAT HURT!" I dodged the flying shoes and made a mad sprint after her. She climbed the stairs that leaded towards the kitchen; she opens the door and slammed it literally in my face. "AAH! MY NOSE!" my anger just multiplied by that stunt. I kicked the door with rage and nearly broke it. I stood in the kitchen searching for Maya. "AAH~ my beautiful angel has awakened! ~" I shoved Sanji away and stomped towards the table, "Ah, Yuki are you okay? Did Chopper say you can leave you're bed?" I ignored Nami and searched for Maya. "Where is Maya?" I asked Luffy.

"Ah… Maya she hid her self in the kitchen cabin, over there." He said while picking his nose.

"DAMN YOU LUFFY!"

Maya crawled out of the kitchen cabin, and sprinted towards the door. I ran after her again, the pain totally gone. Maya disappeared around a corner and I followed her. "WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT IN BED!" I was lifted in the air, of my feet by a hairy arm. "CHOPPER! Release me please I'm fine." I spoke in a soft voice. "Yeah! Damn it!" Maya struggled in his grip. "No! I want to check both you're heads. And if everything is okay you two can continue killing each other." Chopper spoke in a stern doctor voice.

"Chopper, check Yuki's head first, there might be a few things lose there."

Maya snickered while grinning at me.

"If someone was mad, it will be you Maya."

"I agree with Yuki…"

"Oi…"

_**what, what must I do?~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It was dark outside… around midnight. I stood up and started to remove my pajama and dumped it on the floor. I walked over too the chair Robin sat in, and took my cloths. Struggling to maintain quiet, I returned to my bed and dumped my cloths on it. First I slipped on my black leggings and short after my black shorts came on, I buttoned on my violet colored blouse, then my black battle boots came on. I went for the door passing a dresser and I stopped looking down on the dresser seeing my dark blue glasses…should I wear it? It is midnight…

I strolled out on the deck, having a hard time seeing something with my glasses on but I managed. I turned towards the steps, which leaded to the kitchen. And opened the door.

"Good evening Yuki-chan." Robin said not looking up, she just continued reading. "Good evening Robin." I said with a smile. I walked over to her and took a seat. "Yuki-chan, cook-san left some food for you and Maya in the fridge. You can reheat it." I nodded and walked over to the fridge; I took the plate and putted in the oven to reheat it for 5 min.

Robin closed her book and rested her head in her hand on the table.

"Yuki-san, why where you chasing Maya-san?" Robin asked me with an amused expression. "Well, because of her I got a concussion." I repeated the scene in my head, when I chased Maya. Dodging a barrel jumping over a skeleton…skeleton…? My face took the form of confusion and fear mixed together. "Robin is there a skeleton on this ship?" I asked her hopping that it was an illusion of some sort. "Well yes, he is our new crewmember." She said cheerfully. My face just turned white…drained from any kind of color it contained. The door to the kitchen opened and closed. But I did not hear it; I just sat there terrified of the thought of having a skeleton as a crewmember.

"Yohohoho, My my what a lovely lady~ my eyes are feasting on you're beauty~…even if I don't have eyes YOHOHOH…SKULL-JOKE!"

I fell from my seat. Looking at the skeleton that spoke…

"Ah…A SKELET-." A hand stopped me screaming.

"May I see you're underwear miss?" the skeleton asked me closing in on me, I stood again Robins hand disappeared and my fear disappeared.

"LIKE HELL PEREVERT!" I screamed at him smacking him in the face, making him fly across the room.

I sighted and picked up my chair and putted it back in its right full place.

Robin looked at me chuckling a little. "That's not funny robin." I whined looking at her with puppy eyes near tears.

I saw a bottle near Robin and I raised a brow. The puppy eyes disappeared like snow before the sun, it did not look like a bottle that contained any kind of alcohol or anything that would be used in the kitchen…it looked more something like…medical? "Robin, what is that bottle for?" Robin looked at the bottle near her and had a dark smirk on her face for a split second.

"Ah, chopper asked me to rub this lotion over Zoro's chest…but I would like to continue on my book." That dark smile returned, it screamed mischief…I did not like that expression… Not One Bit!

"So, would you do it for me Yuki-san?~" She said while opening her book again and continuing her reading

I blinked at her.

And blinked again.

Until a picture of a shirtless swordsman, me rubbing lotion on him appeared in my mind and I gasped at the thought. "I-I can't! I-I mean!...wait? What happened to Zoro?" I asked confused. Did he hurt him self again? Robin stopped reading her book and looked me dead in the eye. "Kenshin-san, hurt him self very bad," I felt my heart tighten, like someone grabbed it and slowly squeeze it.

"And, he refuses to stop training. So his wounds will reopen, this lotion wile help the healing process." I looked at her…and grabbed the lotion and sprinted towards the door…jumping over the knocked out skeleton.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~A thousand stars decorating the dark~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I squeezed the bottle in my hand, trying to control my blushing face. I slapped one of my hand on my cheek and looked up the crows nest, hearing the dumbbells

And Zoro's voice. "1,450…1,451…1,452…1,45…3" I frowned at the long pause between 1,452 and 1,453, I stopped my perverted thoughts and made my way up to the crows nest. The clime was annoying, because of the cold wind and the rope was being stupid and unstable. I frowned when I needed to open the trapdoor, one hand holding the bottle and the other the rope. I sighted and putted the lotion in my mouth and opened the trap door.

I popped my head in the room, looking to my right then to my left when I did not see Zoro on de right side of the gym. I spotted him shirtless training with a huge some sort of dumbbell. I putted the bottle down. And got inside.

"What do you want." Zoro stern voice surprised me.

"Robin asked me; to help you with you're wounds." I said taking the bottle in my hands again and walking towards the swordsman. He stopped training and watched me closing in on him. I looked at him up close seeing him worn-out tired, it hurt me a little to see him in this state.

"I need to rub this," I showed him the bottle. "On you're chest." He grunted and walked over to the couch. And took a seat. I walked over to him feeling my heart beat getting faster and my face turned a little hot.

"Are you going to put it on me or what?"

"Uh…yeah."

I approached him and took a sit next to him I saw him looking at me out the corner from his eyes. I opened the bottle and putted some on my hand.

My hand went over to his chest; I noticed that my hand was trembling. I cursed at my self for being so damn innocent. With a growl I nearly smacked it on him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"…"

Zoro's expression showed a frown and he turned fully to me, grabbing my hand. "What's you're problem!" he asked me while studying my face. I fidgeted in his grip and looked down…on the ground. "Well…nothing…don't worry about it." He sighted and let go of my hand and took my chin instead, forcing me to look in his eyes. "Don't give me that, tell me." I looked at him. He looked worried and his eyes…they are so kind… I ripped my self from his gaze and looked outside. Seeing thousands of stars shinning, I watched in amazement…I love stars they shine in the dark where ever you may be they are there. I can watch them forever. Zoro followed my gaze.

"So, you like stars?"

"Yes, I love them."

I said in a cheery voice, totally forgetting the awkward moment I was in.

Zoro watched me staring at the stars.

"Will you tell me what's wrong." I snapped out of my trance and turned my gaze back at him. I got shivers, the way he looks at me with some unknown emotion. It's so intense. I again, found my self watching the floor trying not to look him in the eye.

"Why, won't you look at me." Zoro placed a hand on my cheek; making me look up…I was trapped. His eyes where so hypnotic. I felt butterfly's in my stomach. The electricity when he touches me. His thumb rubbing my cheek. "Yuki."

His eyes where half lidded and dark. "I…I-I just don't want you to get hurt..." I murmured. I saw a small smile on his lips and it surprised me I mean, Zoro does not smile so often. I felt my cheek burn…_shit am I blushing! _ Zoro chuckled and neared me. "You're cute when you blush." He whispered.

I closed into his body loving the way he touches me. "Zoro~" I whispered near his ear blowing hot air on his neck. I felt his muscles tens and his breathing was heavy. I was suddenly pressed on the couch, his hands resting beside my head. He watched me with those dark lustful eyes. "Yuki…if you don't want to say so." He kissed my neck softly. "I won't hold back." I got shivers. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked surprised but he did nothing, he just let me do what I wanted to do.

"Zoro~" I whispered again, looking deep into his eyes. I slowly reached his lips… "I like you Zoro." His muscles tensed. In a swift movement he rose from me, to see if i was joking. "Wha-what?"

"I like you…a lot." I said blushing.

Zoro just stared… he was just staring. I pulled Zoro closer to me, he let me. I reached for his lips again. And he let me… I kissed him…he kissed me back, hugging my body closer to his. I opened my eyes to see his closed… relaxed. He caressed my back slowly… he broke the kiss. "Yeah, I like you too…a lot." His cheeks where a little bit pink~. "I guess, I need to but the lotion on you." Zoro Looked at me with big eyes and his cheeks where redder than before. I rose an eyebrow at him till it hit me. "What…where you thinking." He immediately used his hand to cover his mouth and looked away.

"N-Nothing!" I snickered at his behavior.

"Pervert~."

"I'm not!"

I grabbed the lotion and putted something on my hand, it smelled like…coconuts?

_**~~~~~~~~Maya~~~~~~~~~~**_

I happily sipped of my thee, I lowered my cup and binoculars. "it worked~." I went back to the table joining Brook and Robin. "Naughty girl." Robin chuckled.

"more like a Bad one." my eyes shone out mischief and my lips took from of a grin. "Maya-san." I turned to my left to listen what Brook has to say.

"May I see you're underwear?"

"I don't wear any…"

"MMAAAAAYYAAAAA!"

My eyes grew big and I slowly strolled over to the cabin.

"I'm not here."

* * *

RATE IDIOTS! *shoves cookie in you're face*

**Misz Laidback much Productions ®**

**thnx for reading ^^  
**


End file.
